The Family Business: Devil's Trap
by DSCWin
Summary: The Winchester kids are now hot on the trail of the yellow-eyed demon Azazel. John Winchester in hopes to buy his three kids some time to find and destory him with the Colt that could end it all. But now he's captured and his kids must work together to save him. But when the secret of past encounters, Dean and Christina are now not trusting each other. Will they be able to trust?
1. Chapter 1

**This is part two of the Family business that would conclude the first Season of Supernatural which I do not own. I just own the creative rights to my Original character Christina.**

Chapter One

 **Dean's POV**

I drove as if I was being chased by the police. Sam slept his head against the window. It was the first time, since his horrible nightmares that he was sleeping soundly. I heard a soft cough coming from the back and I peered at my mirror. Christina was stretching her eyes shut tight as she slowly woke up. I had picked her up from a bar outside of Salvation, Rhodes Island and I was driving to South Dakota to seek help from a friend, even though I knew the last time I had seen him he threatened to fill me and my dad up with buckshot.

"Hey," she spoke tentatively as she leaned up so she was now resting on the front seat. I glanced but looked back at the road. The anger I was feeling towards her was still there. Ever since she told me she held out information from me and Sam. She opened her mouth to say something but leaned back and stared out the window. I knew it hurt me to be this angry with her, she did tell me, I let out a sigh as I saw tears falling from her eyes silently.

~DSCWin~

Bobby Singer Salvage yard was like a second home to me and Sam as we grew up, when dad couldn't leave us at a hotel. But I knew we haven't been here in years. But as I pulled up towards the home with it's paling paint and crooked shutters and the rows of old, rusty and broken down cars and trucks that sat off on the lot next to his home. A lot of memories living in there came flooding back which made me give a small chuckle.

"I hope Bobby will want to talk to you." Sam said as we climbed out of the Impala.

"Well, let's just see if Bobby won't hold to his word about filling my belly with buckshot." I said grimacing and mentally preparing for an attack.

An old lazy rottweiler lay on the hood of a truck but his head perked up as we walked by. With a quick sniff of me and Sam turned his head towards Christina who began to whimper struggling with the chain that was connected to his right paw.

"Hey Rummy." She said scratching underneath the dog's chin. "Did you miss me, huh?" The rottweiler's behind started to move back and forth as it's tongue began to lick up and down my sister's face. "Yeah I missed you too, you big tub of lard."

"Stop slobberin' the girl you idjit." The gruff voice that I could recognize even if I was blind and in a place filled with people.

"Hiya Bobby," I said nervously knowing that he could easily have a shotgun loaded sitting by the front door ready to blast any unsuspecting poor soul that got on his bad side. Bobby grunted as a hello as we all walked inside. Sam and I walked into the living-room but to me it was like he had transformed his room into his own personal library. But I knew this was made Bobby his old, gruffy bad ass self.

"You know you're making Rumsfeld a sissy." He was talking to Christina who was chuckling as she came in and sat down on the desk.

"He's your pet, Bobby." She said blinking folding her arms. "He's never gonna be a sissy." Bobby nodded in agreement and turned to look back at me his eyes all but serious now.

"What's wrong son." He said sensing the dread and fear that ripped through my chest as the memory as Meg's words echoing through my head telling me that our dad was dead.

"Dad's in trouble. We need your help." I said and Bobby sat down.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to be paraphrazing some of the lines in later chapters also going to use actual lines from the show. Please enjoy and comment. I don't own supernatural just to the rights of christina.**

Chapter Two

 **Sam's POV**

Bobby sat in silence listening to Dean tell the story about what dad had gone to do. "Now we're afraid something has happened to him. If only there was a way we can ask a demon, preferably Meg, of where dad's at."

"Yeah," I said leaning back in my chair. "Like Meg is going to stroll in and tell us everything we need to know about dad."

"There's a way." Bobby said with a small gruff as he stood up and grabbed a book from a pile. "Here," he flipped through the book for a few seconds before coming to a page and handing it to me. "Read em and weep."

I took the book and looked down at the page feeling skeptical about the picture that I saw. It was a picture of a pentagram with strange symbols. Underneath it was a sloppy description. " 'Devil's trap' holds demons long enough to perform exorcism." I looked up at Bobby then my two siblings who were surrounding as I read. "We exorcise the information out of the demon? To find dad?"

"Sounds like the best plan we have." Dean said before glaring up at Christina who was leaning up against the door frame to the living-room. "Unless you want to ask your boss where he is."

"He's not my boss, Dean." She snapped. "Besides even if he was I made a crummy career choice. Demons don't have a long life expectancy."

"You two knock it off." I sighed rubbing my temples. "This isn't going to help dad in any way." Christina and Dean looked away from each other, clearly still angry but knew I was right. "Alright, where should we place this Devil's Trap?"

"Already got one." Bobby said looking up at the ceiling. We all looked up and nodded at the craftsmanship of the symbol. "Just need to add Demon and we're set."

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Christina's POV**

I sat on the couch reading a book when Bobby came in. My brothers and I have been at his house for almost three hours and still no sign of Meg. I looked up and moved my feet so that Bobby could sit down next to me.

"So," he started looking at me. I kept glancing up at him from my book but didn't open my mouth to speak. "Want to tell me 'bout it?"

"'Bout what?" I asked closing the book and setting it on the edge of the couch arm.

"'Bout what's eating at you and Dean?"

"Not really." I said clearing my throat before standing up. "He's just angry at me for keeping secrets, but it's his fault for not asking the right questions."

"Well, if you're dating him," he watched as my face grew red and hot and shook my head quickly. "Are you dating Sam then?" He asked and once again my face went red and hot and I shook my head again. "Then why are you with them two?"

"They're my brothers," I said scratching my head. "Found out almost a year ago. And when we went to Lawrence, I was given complete conformation that they're in fact my brothers."

"So you found out you're a Winchester?" Bobby asked and I nodded. "Then why weren't I informed?"

"You never asked." I said flatly. I climbed off the couch and walked towards the kitchen to hear someone walking into the living-room. I turned around before looking back reaching into the fridge for a few bottles of water and taking them into the living-room.

"It's been three hours!" Dean groaned as I tossed a water bottle towards Sam who took it gratefully and I set one down next to Dean. It was the first time I saw him look up and smile at me since I left the Impala back in Rhodes Island. "How can we find out if dad's okay if nobody shows up?"

"Dean, calm down." Sam spoke as I sat down on the couch sipping at my water. "I let Meg know where we were. So she knows that we're here, it's only a matter of time before she shows up."

Dean let out a loud groan before we heard Rumsfeld growling and barking making all four of us stand on edge, Bobby slowly moved towards the kitchen window when Rumsfeld whimpered and went silent. I felt tears fill my eyes as I knew what that meant. But I shook off my emotions as the door burst open. Bobby took a step towards Meg who looked like when we last saw her. Only not dead on the sidewalk next to a seven story building.

"I don't think so old timer," She snarled pushing him back sending Bobby across the desk that sat near the living-room. Sam and Dean both took their positions as they rushed her both but once again shared the same fate as Bobby, only both Dean and Sam crashed into a pile of books in the living-room. I swallowed hard as I backed up Meg inching towards me. I pulled a chair to separate me and Meg laughed. "That's not going to save you." She said stepping into the devil's trap she didn't know about.

"No, but I want to make you comfortable while we chat." I said with a sneer. Meg froze, as she looked both terrified and angry. Meg was turned around and was pushed into the chair hard by Dean who appeared behind her while Sam and Bobby came and quickly tied Meg's hands towards the chair handles.

"What are you doing?" She screamed fighting the boys while they tied her.

"We're gonna do a little interrogating." Dean said his eyes dark with anger. He glanced up and me and nodded his thanks before looking back at Meg who's black eyes now took control over her dark brown ones.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Dean's POV**

I had to take in a deep breath as I looked at Meg. I felt every urge to slug her across the face as she followed me with her eyes like a hawk. "Where's our father, Meg?" I asked my voice low and serious. I didn't want her to think I was at all joking.

"Oh, Dean, you didn't ask me nicely." Meg said with a ugly grin on her face.

"Where's our father, Bitch?"

Meg's face looked shocked as once again my voice was low and serious. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Anger bubbled inside me. "Oh, I forgot, you don't." The floodgates in my head telling me not to hit her broke open. I clenched my fist and set it flying into her cheek making her head snap to the left. Christina and Sam both grabbed and pulled me back stopping me from hitting her again. Even Bobby looked upset as I was pushed right next to him.

"Let me try something, Dean." Christina said looking back at Meg who looked unamused and unharmed by my punch earlier. "Maybe I can reason with her...being a female and all."

"More like because you're working for the same boss." I snapped making my sister's eyes turn dark with anger.

"You know what I am your sister, I am not working for that freak! I'm wanting to find dad just as much as you do! So don't you dare say I'm working for that son of a bitch!" She stormed into the living-room slamming the dividing doors shut but as she turned to walk closer to Meg, there was a small gap and Sam, Bobby and I stood trying to hear and see what our sister was planning on extracting information.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Christina's POV**

I was nearly fuming when I slammed the door closed behind me and stomped my way towards Meg who looked amused at seeing my nostrils flare. "Where's our father Meg!" I screamed pulling Meg closer towards my face so close I could feel my eye lashes brushing against her eyebrows.

"Why are you looking for a dead man?" She hissed her lips inching closer towards mine. I pressed my lips tighter and took a step back my eyes narrowing with anger.

"He's not dead, Meg." I said trying to remain as calm against the anger that was building up in my chest. "I can see it in your eyes. You're lying."

"Oh, am I?" Meg asked fluttering her eyelashes seductively. I took a step towards her and tightened my hand around her throat and began to squeeze. "Oh, this is a change." Meg said with a smile. "Never thought this was you, Christina."

"Shut up you, Bitch." I felt my fingers locking as I tightened my grip. The area around me was turning red but Meg's face didn't show any sign of fear, just pure joy at the length I was heading towards.

 ** _Touch her forehead._** A voice said inside my brain. The voice was familiar, but it was something I hadn't heard in a few years. **_Touch her forehead and see the truth._** I lifted my finger and pressed it in the middle of Meg's forehead.

I saw a river next to an old mill outside of somewhere but I couldn't see the name. I felt my eyes close tighter as I saw dad laying in a room his face pale and cut up, but otherwise alive. I heard kids in the background but I couldn't tell if dad was in a house, hotel or an apartment.

I dropped my fingers and took a step back tripping on a rug that was tucked underneath itself. I felt something crack in my elbow and I held in my cries of pain. "Where's our dad, Meg?" Meg looked at me her eyes were narrowing with anger. "Tell me now." I couldn't take her glare anymore as I stood up and walked towards the kitchen, closing the door behind me. Bobby, Sam and Dean all looked at me and I shrugged. "Dad's alive, that's as much as I know. But where he is I don't know."

"Some help you are." Dean groaned pushing past me and into the living-room. Pain shot up my arm as he had pressed on my wounded elbow. Sam didn't say anything just looked at me, shook his head and headed inside. Bobby was the only one that saw my tears as I walked towards the front door.

"Where you think you're goin'?" He asked as I pulled the door open.

"To find dad." I said and I walked out. There were many different types of vehicles that I could choose but I found a nice motorcycle that I remember I had fixed back when I lived with Bobby. The keys were still underneath a small empty flower pot and I checked to see that it needed some gas. I raced towards Bobby's shed and found a full container of fuel and poured it into the cycle.

 ** _Don't leave._** The voice said to me as I kicked the cycle on. **_You need your brothers. Don't leave._** I shook my head and kicked the cycle into gear riding like a bat out of Hell towards the road. I didn't wear a helmet, but I didn't mind it. I enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing my hair as I drove, hopefully in the right direction as to where my dad was.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Sam's POV**

I tired Christina's phone once again as Dean and I drove toward Jefferson Missouri. But as I reached her voice-mail I hanged up and glanced over at Dean who seemed to focused on the drive to see me staring at hm. "Dean," I said and Dean glanced over but didn't say anything. "Why are you so hard on her?"

"What aren't you?" He asked passing a slow driver and gunned it.

"She told us what was bugging her. And she didn't hand me over toward yellow-eyes."

"She could be telling him what we're doing." Dean said I groaned rubbing my face. "Besides this means I have to worry about one other person besides dad. Instead of two."

"Dean, she's our sister! She left because of you."

"Sam, shut up and let me drive. I need to concentrate." I rolled my eyes as I tried once again to reach our sister, but once again, I only got her voice-mail.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Dean's POV**

I pulled down a dirt road behind some trees near the river Meg had said before Meg's host had died. Sam still kept inclining me to call Christina to apologize to her, but I couldn't see myself do that. She had kept something important from that and she didn't seem to try hard enough to get dad back, after she had given up after only five minutes of trying.

"So I think we should put the Colt in the trunk. I put that protection symbol so that nothing can get in or out that isn't demonic." I thought that was a good idea, but something in the back of my mind didn't trust being without the Colt.

"I'll just keep hold of it." I said walking a little ways up a sidewalk then froze. I saw a tan building with the words Sunrise Apartments. The riddle that Meg had said was true. Dad was in that building. "Sam look what I found." I pointed towards the building. "I bet that's what Meg meant by Sunrise." But it hit me that getting dad would be tough. Outside were men, woman and children outside talking, laughing and playing. "Dammit." I spat looking at the potential demons. "Smart move assholes. Smart move."

"A building with human shields. This is why we should get our sister back. She can help us Dean."

"No," I growled walking back to my car to plan out our rescue mission. "We're doing a lot better off without her." Of course I didn't completely mean it. I knew that I could call and ask if our sister will come back and help but I couldn't admit it towards Sam. _At least she'll stay safe long enough for me to have a chat with her._ I thought before coming up with an idea that would help us get dad.

~DSCWin~

I watched as Sam walked in to get the civilians out of the building before we can even begin to go in. I heard the fire alarm start to blare and I began to time the city's fire department to arrive. I knew that if Sam and I could disguise ourselves we can sneak in without the Demons knowing it was us. Sam causally walked up to me his hands in his pockets as I nodded and moved closer to the crowed to get ready to distract the fire chief when he arrived, so that Sam could steal a couple of fire suits.

"What's going on?" I asked the chief a few minutes later as I saw Sam make his way to the blind side of the firetruck.

"Please stay back sir." the chief said pushing me back towards the crowd. "It's for your safety please stay back." I was going to protest but I saw Sam step around nod and I moved back further from sight to make a beeline towards Sam who had a couple of fire suits hidden in the trees.

I had to push down a grin as I pulled on the suit. _My childhood dream of being a firefighter is coming true._ The joy I felt as I pulled on the large coat faded as why I didn't become one. Why I didn't want anything to do with flames. I looked over at Sam who was ready to leave the dark shade of the trees as we walked towards the building, nobody gave us a second thought as we walked right inside.

I took out my homemade EMF detector and we rushed towards the first floor to find nothing. We climbed to the second and third once again nothing. But as we arrived on the fourth I heard the unmistakable sound of whistling as the EMF detector was picking up traces of the supernatural. I glanced up at the door and nodded at Sam who nodded back. I knocked on the door and waited for the door to open, I knew there was Demons on the other side and Sam and I were prepared for a fight.

 **End of Dean's POV**

DSCWin~

 **Sam's POV**

The first attack caught me barely by surprised as it knocked off my oxygen mask. It didn't matter anyways. We had found the room, where dad was, hopefully. The woman the Demon had possessed was tough on me, but Dean had to fight a heavier set man which wasn't giving him any mercy. After another several seconds of fighting we pushed the two demon possessed civilians into the closet shoving my body up tight against it as Dean began to pour salt around the door so the demons couldn't escape.

I glanced over at Dean who nodded and we stripped out of our firefighter outfit tossing them to the side. The closet door shook on the door frame before falling silent. The Demons were pounding against the door but they knew they were trapped. Dean and I carefully walked over towards the room that had the door partly ajar. We both hesitated before we pushed open the door.

Dad lay his arms and legs tied to the bedposts. His clothes were dirty and cut up. His head was leaning towards the right. His eyes were closed and his chest barely moved. Dean shook as he went over to check to see if dad had a pulse and let out a sight of relief. _Dad wasn't dead._ I thought happily but stopped Dean before he could untie dad.

"What?" Dean asked looking at me the same way he did when Christina failed to get the location of dad's whereabouts.

"Let's just make sure he's not possessed." I said taking out a flask of Holy Water and uncapping it. Dean nodded reluctantly as I began to splash it on dad's chest. We sat there for a good minute but nothing happened except for dad to wake up. "Dad?" I asked quickly cutting the ropes to his legs, while Dean cut the ones that were holding his wrist. The pale red welts gave us both the impression he had been held there for a few days.

"Sam," he whispered weakly as we helped dad sit up. "Dean?" He started to fall backwards and Dean threw an arm around his neck. We were heading towards the front door when it burst open. Two more possessed demons entered one dressed up like a fireman and the other just a civilian. I rushed towards the door and closed the door picking up the salt that Dean had set near the door. I began to pour the salt on the floor while shoving my shoulder up against the door. _Christy where the hell are you? Why aren't you here!_ I thought getting the salt line done before I walked to the window where Dean and dad were waiting for me to climb out and pour the salt on the window seal.

I quickly slid down the ladder my arms up ready to catch dad as he struggled to climb down the ladder. He was still very weak and I knew it would be hard to carry him all the way to the car where Dean had parked it. I help dad to the ground while I turned and saw Christina looking around clearly looking for any sign that we weren't in that mess. But she saw me and rushed towards me. I was happy to see her but as I rushed towards her to hand her the keys to the Impala something tackled me to the floor.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as I felt someone tighten their hands around my neck. I felt extra weight and I could see Christina fighting with the man that was on top of me. Her arm was squeezing his neck but it looked as though it wasn't doing anything. My mind was needing oxygen and I barely saw the demon that had tossed Christina off sending her straight into a car that was parked just off to the left. She dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

"Sammy!" I screamed as I saw someone starting to choke Sam and I looked down at dad for a moment. Before turning around drawing the Colt out of my jacket. I was surprised when saw Christina running out of nowhere jumping on top of the guy that was choking Sam and began to put him in a choke hold. I raised the gun level when I saw her struggling to phase the demon before the Demon threw her off and sent her flying into a car. Her body bent in half across the hood of the car and she dropped to the ground into a heap. I narrowed my eyes as I saw Sam's face turning red as the lack of oxygen, forced my finger to press on the trigger.

The bullet flew right inside the guys temple and I saw the look of shock as the guy dropped down dead. Then it hit me. I wasted a bullet. But I knew that if I were to explain to my dad that I did it to save my siblings. Sam gasped as he pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at the guy then at me who lowered the still smoking Colt.

"Thanks." he breathed clenching his chest as it might have hurt. I rushed up and helped him to his feet. As he got his feet I went to check on Christina who hadn't moved since I had shot the guy. I bent down and gently pressed my fingers to her neck. There was a pulse and I felt some relief. "Is she gonna be okay?" Sam asked walking over with dad around his neck.

"She'll be alright." I said and I carefully put her in a bridal hold. "Come on lets get them to the car." Sam nodded and we walked towards the Impala.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just the last chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoying! Now onto season 2! Once again I don't own Supernatural just to Christina.**

Chapter Five

 **Sam's POV**

I was confused to ask Dean why he pulled behind an abandon cabin on our way towards Bobby's house, it was only a couple more hours away. I kept my mouth shut knowing he knew what to do because he was the oldest. He and I helped each other drag dad into the house since he had passed out a few minutes before we arrived and we didn't think it was a good thing to wake him up. He needed the rest after all that he had gone through.

As Dean walked back out into the car, I grabbed the salt and began to line the windows and doors from any possible attack. I was finished with the windows and I was just waiting for Dean to come back with our sister when I smelt something off. It was sweet and I couldn't place the smell until Dean walked in helping a limping Christina into the house closing the door behind him. I rushed towards the door and line it when salt.

"Is anything going to get in?" Dean asked helping Christina down unto a moth eaten couch. She let out a small whimper of pain but fell still as she calmed down.

"Not unless they're human." I said with a reassuring smile.

"How are you feeling," Dean asked Christina who just shifted and winced but quickly relaxed.

"The demon that was choking Sam managed to not only pop my back but tweak it in a way I won't feel comfortable for at least a month." She chuckled and I was good to see Dean smile too.

"Look I'm so-"

"Apology accepted Dean," she said quickly.

Dean smiled and stood up placing the Colt he had concealed in his jacket on the old rotten table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Thanks for saving us." I said and Dean nodded.

"It's a good thing I brought it with me huh?" I shrugged knowing his ideas were usually good ones.

"How many bullets do we have left?" I asked. Trying to count mentally of the ones we had used.

"Two more." Dean sighed looking up at me. "Got to tell Dad I wasted a bullet." He once again placed the Colt back into his jacket.

The sweet smell from earlier got stronger as Dad slowly limped his way into the room. _What is that smell?_ I thought to myself. Dean and I stood at attention. Christina tried to move but winced in pain.

"It's good to see you three again," dad said reaching out to grab Dean and my shoulder. "It took a lot of spunk to get out there to get me. Even if I told you not to come."

"You're our dad." Dean said. "And we'll do it again if we have to."

"That's good to know." Dad smiled as he looked over at us at the lines of salt that were scattered throughout the front room of the cabin. He looked over at me before looking over at Dean. "What's wrong, you look upset."

"Dad, back when we got you out of that building. I had to use a bullet to save Sam and Christy." Dad looked between me and Christina who slowly managed to stand up and was limping towards us pain still in her eyes.

"Okay," Dad said with a sigh before smiling. "At least you're brother and sister are okay." He cleared his throat. "Where's the Colt?" Dean reached into his jacket to pull out the Colt when he stopped and looked over at dad. "What's wrong Dean?"

"Why aren't you upset?" Dean asked and dad shook his head unsure what was going on. "You would be upset with me wasting a bullet. Why aren't you upset?"

I felt someone grab my shoulder and I turned and saw Christina her eyes wide with fear. That sweet smell once again engulfed me and apparently her as her face began to pale.

"Sam, it's-" She was blasted back slamming into the wall. I felt myself being pushed back against another wall and watched as dad reached out and gripped Dean's throat slamming him into a third wall.

"Oh, you Winchesters are so fun to play with." It was dad's voice but something wasn't dad. Dad's face turned towards me and I felt anger bubble inside. Dad's brown eyes were replaced by the sickly yellow of the yellow-eyed demon.

"It's you." I growled and the demon smiled. He had now possessed our father's body and now he was going to kill all three of us. "But the holy water?"

"You think that works on something like me?" He asked with a smile. He turned his attention to Christina who was fighting back tears of pain mixed with anger as he placed Dean up against the wall and he stayed there. "I have to say you became quite useful." He stroked her face and she shivered in fear. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you suffer. Just going to take your brother like we promised and then it's going to be quick and painless."

"Go to hell!" Dean screamed struggling against the invisible strength that held us all. Blood splattered across the floor of the building we had sought shelter. Large gashes crisscrossed over Dean's chest and stopped at his stomach. I let out a scream of frustration as dad's body began to laugh. Yellow eyes flashing.

"Stop it!" I heard myself scream. I saw the Colt on the table. Memories of being able to move objects just by thinking hard enough. "Stop! Leave him alone!"

"Go ahead and use that gun." The yellow-eyed freak said in dad's body. "End this all. Put a bullet in my head and send me far away. Save your brother." He turned his attention to Christina who was struggling to fight with something as she was shifting against the wall. "Or will it be easier if I was her?" Black smoke flowed out of dad's mouth and flowed into Christina who looked like she was in pain. Dad's body dropped to the floor then was shot against the wall next to me.

"Better, Sammy?" Christina's voice had a bit of malice as she walked seductively towards me. Yellow eyes making herself look more like an animal then what my sister should look like. But I couldn't attack her either. I had just found out I had a sister and to have that thing use her to make me kill him made me angry. "What's the matter? Can't do it?" The yellow-eyed demon made her laugh a high pitched laugh that made Dean look up at her. He was shaking as he raised his pistol and sent a bullet flying into her side. The yellow-eyed snarled as it turned and glared at Dean. "How dare you." Another splash of blood exited Dean's body as more cuts and wounds appeared.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed the Colt flying into my hands. Dad, Dean and I dropped to the floor. I raised the gun and pulled the trigger aiming it directly at her head. I saw dad flying towards her and she pulled him to the ground and the bullet entered dad's leg. Painful screams from dad and black smoke filled the small cabin. I rushed to the still from of Dean and pressed my fingers to his neck. His pulse was weak, but he was still alive. I turned to look over at dad who was pulling himself off of Christina before checking her pulse. I looked down and saw a bullet wound in her side. _I had hit her. But it didn't kill that son of a bitch,_ I groaned.

"We need to get them both to a hospital." He said holding his leg painfully. I nodded and helped him to a chair and started to drag Dean towards the car first. I was biting my lip as I carried him to the backseat and closing the door watching him slump towards the window. His face was paling even in the moonless night. I ran in and picked up my sister who wouldn't move even as I banged her legs against the door frame. _I hope I'm not gonna loose either one of them._ I thought as I placed her in the backseat next to Dean and I quickly closed the door before I rushed in to help dad out.

~DSCWin~

It was twenty minutes later then I dared to speak looking in the rear-view to see both Dean going in and out of conscious. "Stay with me Dean." I screamed. I looked over at Dad who looked as though he had bitten into a lemon. "What?"

"Why didn't you kill him?" He yelled. "You could have ended it but you shot me in the leg and he got away!"

"Dad I couldn't kill you or Christy." I said glancing at my sister who looked just as pale and bloody as Dean. I felt myself stomp on the gas. "We still have one more bullet. I'm sure we can get Bobby-"

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Third Person's POV**

The semi that came out of nowhere plowed into the passenger side of the Impala knocking all four occupants to bounce around the cab of the car. The semi pushed the Impala a few hundred yards before the Impala stopped inside of a ditch. The driver of the semi stared off out of the windshield looking at the slumped over, bleeding occupants of the Impala. There wasn't an ounce of concern as he stepped out of the semi and causally walked towards the driver side window.

The two in the front seat of the Impala were bleeding from minor cuts and the one in the passenger seat his arm looked as though it had popped out of its socket. The driver had his head at an odd angle but his breathing was slow but steady. The semi driver looked at the two in the back seat. Those two were a lot worse then the other two. The man that sat behind the driver bled from cuts his chin resting on his chest. His breathing seemed shallow. The only female in the car had her head pressed against the man in the back her blonde hair covered her face. Blood soaked her shirt piece of glass imbedded in both her and the man's body and like the man, the woman's breathing was slow and shallow. The semi driver smiled slightly black eyes glinting in the headlights of the semi-truck. Before long the driver moved looking up the driver and black smoke exited the semi driver's mouth and soon it seemed to have hit him of what he did.

"Oh, God!" He screamed as the driver of the busted Impala looked at him blood sliding down the side of his face. "I'm so sorry...But I don't remember doing this to you. Please I'm so sorry."

The driver's eyes rolled into the back of his head before glancing at his passengers. The look of worriment and fear on his face. "Dean!" No answer. "Christy!" again no answer. "Dad!" The third time of silence the driver let tears fall from his eyes. He was alone he didn't hear the semi driver dialing and talking to the ambulance. "Please don't leave me alone," the driver of the Impala said. The semi-driver looked up and realized he wasn't talking to him, but to the other passengers. "Please don't leave."

 **End of Third Person's POV**


End file.
